elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seyda Neen (Morrowind)
Seyda Neen (also known as the Gateway to Vvardenfell, or Swamp Fever Capital of the World) is a small Imperial owned port town situated at the southwestern extreme of Vvardenfell, on the coast of the Inner Sea. Background It is considered the "Gateway to Vvardenfell," because it is the closest settlement to the mainland of Tamriel, and because it is the only location on Vvardenfell to feature a lighthouse. Although it is technically located on the Bitter Coast, it is in the cosmopolitan area of the Ascadian Isles; good roads lead east of the village to Pelagiad, Ebonheart, and Vivec. Layout Unlike the other villages along the Bitter Coast, Seyda Neen has a large outlander population and a more "continental" style of architecture. The headquarters of the Census and Excise in Vvardenfell District are located here, to both monitor criminal activity along the "Smuggler's Coast", and to take records of all people and merchandise that come and go through the port. The overall quality of life appears to be lower than in the Ascadian Isles region, but much better than other areas of the Bitter Coast. Many people, mostly the outlanders, live in small, Cyrodiil-style houses, whereas the other half of the village, mostly Dunmer, live in fishermen's huts. The greater part of the village is located on a tiny island, connected by a short walking bridge to the mainland; the water separating the island is shallow and easy to walk across. The northern part of the island, which is raised just slightly above the ground from the rest, features the Census and Excise Office, Arrille's Tradehouse,and Cyrodiil-style residences. A small spit of land, lower to the ground, lies just west from this raised portion. It features a few huts assembled around some very tall trees, and a small, swampy pool. Jutting out to the south is the "wild" portion of Seyda Neen, featuring the lighthouse, and some otherwise undeveloped land around it. Muck pools, mushrooms, trees, and rocks are here, and there are mudcrabs and cliff racers to be found occasionally. The "mainland" area of Seyda Neen features only two homes and a roadsign that points to west to Hla Oad and Gnaar Mok, and east to Balmora and Vivec. Just to the east of the village, still within the town limits, is a huge rock with a platform that serves as the local Silt Strider station. Services Tavern/Trader - Arrille's Tradehouse People *Adaria Vandacia - Imperial - Agent *Albecius Colollius - Imperial - Battlemage *Arrille - Altmer - Trader/Service *Aronil - Altmer (Plugin: "Siege at Firemoth") *Darvame Hleran - Dunmer - Caravaner *Draren Thiralas - Dunmer - Commoner *Eldafire - Altmer - Commoner *Elone - Redguard - Scout (Blade) *Erene Llenim - Dunmer - Commoner *Fargoth - Bosmer - Commoner *Fine-Mouth - Argonian - Commoner *Foryn Gilnith - Dunmer - Commoner *Ganciele Douar - Imperial - Guard *Hrisskar Flat-Foot - Nord - Rogue *Indrele Rathryon - Dunmer - Commoner *Raflod the Braggart - Nord - Scout *Sellus Gravius - Imperial - Guard *Socucius Ergalla - Breton - Agent *Tandram Andalen - Dunmer - Bard *Teleri Helvi - Dunmer - Commoner *Teruise Girvayne - Dunmer - Commoner *Thavere Vedrano - Dunmer - Commoner *Tolvise Othralen - Dunmer - Commoner *Vodunius Nuccius - Imperial - Commoner Quests Main Quest *Report to Caius Cosades Fighters' Guild *Vandacia's Bounty Blades *Blades Trainers Thieves' Guild *Land Deed Other *Fargoth's Ring *Fargoth's Hiding Place *Vodunius Nuccius *Death of a Taxman Early Loot *Once getting out of Census and Excise and giving your release papers to Sellus Gravius. Head toward the light house around there you will find a tree trunk with a Frost Iron Battle Axe some gold and a Silver cup. *When heading north up to Tarhiel. Head east a couple of steps and you will find a Fire Dagger with some 100 Gold *You are directed to a enchanted ring during the Tutorial. Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Cities Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Locations